Ardiente
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Ella es fuego en la piel, kushina podia ser tan ardiente cuando queria, y eso le encantaba a Minato. mision s, festejando el cumpleaños de bella, by atadalove


_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:**__ Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo._

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**ARDIENTE**

**.**

**BY ATADALOVE.**

Picante… así se sentía el sol de mediodía sobre la piel.

Aun con la sombrilla se podía sentir el calor en el ambiente y una hermosa figura femenina disfrutaba del agua en la playa. Su largo cabello rojo se pegaba a su espalda amoldándose a ella y él, desde la orilla y bajo la sombra, la observaba mientras sonreía.

Feliz… así se sentía él mientras la miraba jugar en el agua. No perdía de vista sus movimientos y admiraba cada hermoso detalle.

No podía evitarlo. En ese momento ella actuaba como una, mujer muy femenina y sensual. Sólo se cubría con un bikini. Jamás creyó verla así y ahora guardaría esa escena muy dentro de su corazón.

La arena brillaba por el sol y a pesar de que el aire estaba caliente, él no despegaba su mirada azulada de ella. Su baile lo hipnotizaba y le hacía olvidar el calor del ambiente.

Era sorprendente el modo en el cual él perdía la concentración y en estos momentos Kushina era su todo.

Sonrió.

Minato era consciente de que ella sabía lo que le provocaba y ese baile era una invitación. Él nunca le ha dicho "no".

Caminó descalzo por la arena de la playa sin importarle lo caliente que estaba y le hizo compañía. Su delgada cintura se amoldó a sus manos y sus labios se saludaron al encontrarse. Sí… definitivamente ese era el mejor momento y más si lo pasaba junto a ella.

Abrazados… sus cuerpos se amoldaban en ese sutil y maravilloso tacto. Eran una figura hecha de dos formas. El complemento de un todo.

¡Maravilloso!

Separaron sus labios sólo para mirarse a los ojos y sonrieron. Ella miraba ese pedazo de cielo que él poseía en la mirada y se perdía en ello. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de él robándole suspiros y comprobó lo que ya sabía… lo tenía a su merced.

Lo miró con picardía y tras guiñarle un ojo se alejó dándole la espalda y moviendo sus caderas de la forma más sensual posible… a él le volvía loco ese sutil movimiento de caderas y su temperatura corporal aumentó.

El calor del ambiente no tenía nada que ver, al contrario… a comparación, el ambiente está frío y él, a punto de explotar.

… … …

-¿Mina-chan?... ¡Óyeme 'ttebane! –Gritó la pelirroja frente a él. Llevaba un ajustado traje de baño puesto y otros dos en sus brazos mientras se los enseñaba.

-P-Perdón, ¿Qué decías? –Otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Te estaba diciendo que cuál me queda mejor 'ttebane. No puedo dejar que Fubaka gane. –Esa era su prioridad. La apuesta consistía en un reto: un mes de ramen por comportarse como una mujer totalmente femenina o gritar que él era el mejor y claro, Kushina Uzumaki no iba a permitir ser humillada así… ganaría.

Minato sonrió. Al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de que él ya estaba al borde, pero se lo haría saber. Ya imaginaba el final del día.

-Me gusta el que tienes puesto. Te hace ver… ardiente. –Sonrió y la abrazó mientras besaba su cuello. –Ni el frío de esta tienda opaca tu calor.

Sip… esa era la verdad de él. Tenía como prometida a una mujer fuerte en carácter pero cuando ella mostraba su lado femenino… era irresistible y él es un hombre.

El abrazo de se intensificó acercando sus caderas y Kushina sonrió al saber sus intenciones. Sí… sabía muy bien lo que provocaba en él.

-¿Tienes planes esta noche 'ttebane? –Le susurró ella. Para qué hacerse rogar si ella también ardía de pasión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Feliz cumple años Bella-chan, un regalo pequeño pero significativo para una gran hermana como tú.**

**Espero y te guste.**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.!**


End file.
